


the shut house

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>the normal corners of your heart will never guess how much my wonderful jealousy is dark</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	the shut house

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.10. Title and summary adapted from _supposing i dreamed this)_ by ee cummings.

The wind sounded like nothing clean, nothing alive. The whistle of it wrapped around Kara like a wail, all rust and broken promises. She clenched a fist against her lips, and when she heard footsteps behind her, she just shook her head.

"You weren't wrong." It was the Six from the brig, her smile gleaming under the sun's last rays. "God's song isn't always what we expect."

Kara cast her gaze back, watched the landing crew huddle together. "Or maybe they were trying to tell me all along, and I wouldn't listen." Groups splintered, reformed around bonfires. Voices, each word scattered to the empty sky. "End of the line."

The Six paced into Kara's line of sight, still smiling. "Maybe it all has to be broken first. Maybe this is the way."

Kara blinked. Refocused. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me." The Six stopped. "How do the scriptures end?"


End file.
